


Alright

by originoflove



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship-ish, Fluff, Infrequent Swearing, M/M, Occasional angst, School, badboy!Jaebum, mainly, notreallyhesadork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originoflove/pseuds/originoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung, the top of the class, model student, has a rather interesting proposal for Im Jaebum, the so-called 'badboy'. <br/>When Jinyoung wants to 'hire' Jaebum to be his 'date', Jaebum doesn't really know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A slim, dark haired boy approached the group, momentarily fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, he hesitated, thinking about whether this was a good idea before continuing over.  
“Im Jaebum, may I talk to you?” the boy asked politely. The group stopped their chatting and turned to stare at the boy. If he was intimidated by them, it didn’t show on his face as his complete focus was now on the boy in the middle of the group. Said boy was slowly eyeing the intruder up and down, a slight look of amusement on his face. There was feeling of, maybe not shock, but a mild surprise and maybe even awe from the group. Fellow students didn’t usually so casually approach them, and especially not kids like this.  
“Go ahead, I’m all ears.” Jaebum replied, smirking when the boy’s face flickered with annoyance before returning to the determined but calm expression he had before.  
“I would prefer to talk one on one, if you don’t mind.” The boy said. Jaebum thought about teasing him and getting him to say whatever he wanted to say here, in front of everyone but he had a feeling that if he did that the boy would just walk away.  
Jaebum sighed, feigning exhaustion at the idea of having to move. “Okay” Jaebum stood up. “Lead the way” He followed the boy while his friends jokingly made suggestive noises and comments; Jaebum gave them the finger in return.  
Jaebum looked over the other boy again when they’d found somewhere to talk. He was a similar height to him and dressed very neatly, very traditionally handsome, hair brushed, shoes cleaned, quite the opposite from Jaebum. Not that Jaebum was dirty, his image just suited a messier style, or so he was told.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Park Jinyoung.” Park Jinyoung held out his hand which Jaebum politely shook.  
“Nice to meet you, you seem to already know my name, we don’t have any classes together do we?”  
“No, but the whole town knows who you are.” Jinyoung replied. Jaebum smiled weakly.  
“Anyway, how can I help you?” Jaebum rarely interacted with boys like Jinyoung and was wondering what situation called for it.  
“I would like to hire you to be my date at my cousins wedding.” Jinyoung said, calmly as if it was the most normal proposition in the world. Not registering Jaebum’s surprised face he continued: “Now my cousin’s wedding isn’t for another six months but I thought I should ask you now as you may have a prior engagement if I ask you closer to the time and we would need to clear things up about payment. I haven’t…’  
“Wait, hang on. You want to pay me to be your date?”  
“Yes I want to pay you to be my date.” Jinyoung said slowly and clearly. "Hire you to pretend to be my date that is."  
“But…” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, wondering whether he could actually be serious. “Are you playing a joke on me?”  
“No why would I be playing a joke on you?” Jinyoung replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Jaebum considered this. Jinyoung definitely didn’t seem like the type to play jokes and his expression was very serious.  
“Okay fine, but why me? You don’t know me.” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung shrugged, Jaebum waited from him to elaborate but he didn’t.  
“So about payment, I’m not sure-” Jinyoung continued.  
“Isn’t this a bit like prostitution? Paying someone to be your ‘date’” Jaebum interrupted again. This statement made Jinyoung blush, only very slightly but Jaebum still enjoyed it.  
“No, well I don’t think so. I’m not asking for anything more than you attending the wedding and reception with me. Occasionally maybe showing affectionate gestures towards me to prove that you’re my date.” Jinyoung politely explained although his voice wavered slightly at the end of the sentence.  
“Oh affectionate gestures, like what?” Jaebum raised his eyebrows slightly, feeling the need to at least try and tease Jinyoung.  
“Um-uh well… I’m not sure.”  
“I’m going to need a clear description of the job details before I commit.” Jaebum pressed. Jinyoung knew Jaebum was just playing with him now and he wasn’t happy about it.  
“Like…holding hands.” Jinyoung trying to be as calm and business like as possible although Jaebum found it funny how he got flustered about stuff like that.  
“Holding hands? I’m not sure I’ll be able to do that, that’s a bit much.” Jaebum teased further. Jinyoung face was becoming redder now although it was more due to irritation at Jaebum not being serious than what he was actually saying.  
“Will you do it?” Jinyoung said, dropping any polite tone he’d been keeping up. Jaebum could sense Jinyoung was perhaps reaching the end of his tether with him now.  
“Why couldn’t you get one of your friends to do it?” Jaebum continued to prod.  
“That won’t work. Will you do it or not?”  
“Yeah I’ll do it.” Jinyoung looked relieved, almost happy. “but I don’t feel comfortable being paid for with money.” And his face fell again.  
“Then how do you wish to be paid for it then?” Jinyoung asked, expecting the worst. Jaebum smirked.  
“Well…you know…” Jaebum voice deepened, looking Jinyoung up and down. Jinyoung sighed and turned to walk away. “Wait wait no no” Jaebum grabbed his arm, spinning him back around. “I’m joking, I’m sorry I promise I’m not like that, I’m sorry. Just buy me a coffee whenever I ask, that’s payment enough I don’t mind.” Jaebum smiled. Jinyoung frowned.  
“I can’t do that, that’s not good enough.” Jinyoung thought for a moment. “How’s your grades?” he asked.  
“Perfectly fine.” Jaebum said, slightly confrontationally.  
“Do you often get A’s?” Jinyoung queried.  
“I… no, not often but not never.”  
“Well I could tutor you so you can get top grades! That’s great, we have a payment method.” Jinyoung nodded.  
“But I don’t need tutoring, I’m not that bad.’  
“I know of course… I just have to pay you some way. Just once or twice a week, your grades will improve as well, even though there’s nothing wrong with them at the minutes.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, thinking over his offer. He supposed he wouldn’t mind getting free tutoring, and in all honesty, he didn’t really mind spending some time with Jinyoung every week. He didn’t know why but he was intrigued by this boy.  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” Jaebum said.  
“Good, thank you.” Jinyoung said, and then handed Jaebum a piece of paper. “Here’s my number, text me when you want to start the tutoring, apart from Mondays I’m free any day.”  
“How about Wednesdays and Fridays then?” Jinyoung thought for minute before nodding in conformation.  
“Well goodbye Jaebum, I’ll see you on Wednesday.”  
“See you Wednesday.”  
Jaebum watched Jinyoung walk away, suddenly looking forward to Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jinyoung had talked to Jaebum and ‘employed’ him, it hit him what he had done. He was surprised at his own, slightly reckless actions. Although logically nothing to bad should have happened to him; it was the middle of the day and in the middle of school; yet it was still risky.   
Since that day they had arranged over text to meet at Jinyoung’s house. Jinyoung figured that he would be safer teaching Jaebum in his own house, with some precautions, rather to go to Jaebum’s.   
Jinyoung was busy tidying his already spotless bedroom, making sure nothing too expensive would be in direct sight, when the doorbell rang. He was nervous but couldn’t show it. He calmly walked down the stairs. Upon reaching the front door he took a deep breath and opened it. As he expected, Jaebum was standing there, his bag slung casually over one shoulder, an annoying smirk plastered on his face.   
“Nice house.” He said, walking in past Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s house was huge, Jaebum thought as he looked around the large entrance hall.  
“So you’re rich huh?” Jaebum commented.  
“My parents are.” Jinyoung replied, oddly bluntly, before walking towards the stairs. “This way.” Jaebum followed Jinyoung up the stairs to his room. “Sorry it’s a bit untidy.” Jinyoung said upon entering the room, to which Jaebum snorted, looking around at the, again, immensely sized room, thinking about how his own bedroom had never been this clean.   
“Can I get you something to drink or eat?”   
“Sure, I’ll have a cup of tea thanks.” Jaebum replied, taking a seat in one of the two chairs that were situated at the large wooden desk placed in the corner of the room.   
“Tea?” Jinyoung repeated, a bit surprised at Jaebum’s mundane choice of beverage.   
“Yes tea, milk and no sugar. Why, what did you expect I’d drink?” Jaebum tutted and took out his phone to play a game. Jinyoung nodded and went to make the drinks.   
When he got back he was surprised to find that Jaebum had gotten all his books out of his bag and everything looked prepared to begin the lesson although Jaebum had gone back to playing on his phone.   
“Here’s your tea.” Jinyoung placed the mug down in front of Jaebum.  
“Thanks. You brought biscuits! Great.” Jaebum smiled, prying the plate of chocolate digestives away from Jinyoung.   
Jinyoung hesitated, before taking his seat down next to Jaebum. “What would you like to start with?”   
Jaebum shrugged, his mouth full of biscuits.   
“How about history?”   
Jaebum nodded.

They worked on history for about forty-five minutes before moving on to Maths and then English, which, Jaebum noticed, Jinyoung was particularly passionate about although he tried to supress any obvious signs of enthusiasm. Jaebum was actually surprised by how good a tutor Jinyoung was. He had been worried it would be a too awkward situation to actually be an effective lesson but he felt was he was learning much more here than in any of his regular classes, however maybe that’s because he was much more interested in paying attention to Jinyoung.   
“Are you understanding everything?” Jinyoung asked.  
“Yeah, thank you.” Jaebum smiled “You’re not a bad tutor.”   
“Well” Jinyoung blushed very slightly from the praise “You’re obviously intelligent. If you attended all your classes, I’m sure you’d be getting A’s.” Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum whose expression was now blank.  
“I’ve never missed a class.” Jaebum said, his voice calm but flat.   
“Oh… sorry I just- “  
“You just stereotyped me. It’s fine everyone does it.” Jaebum mumbled.  
“Sorry.” Jinyoung said quietly before becoming silent and staring down at the book in front of him, seemingly in deep thought. A silence descended over the pair. “Well anyway, shall we just do another half an hour of English and then call it a day.” Jaebum said, abruptly changing the subject and breaking the silence. He didn’t really like the awkward atmosphere.   
Jinyoung snapped out of his trance. “What? Oh yes sure.”  
“Oh, and can I have some more biscuits?” Jaebum said as he handed Jinyoung the now empty plate.   
“You ate all the biscuits…” Jinyoung said, staring down unbelievably at the sparsely littered crumbs on the plate. “I only had one.” Jinyoung maybe glared at Jaebum a little as he said this.  
“Well you should’ve been faster.” Jaebum grinned. Jinyoung sighed quietly as he got up and went down to the kitchen.   
He was just making his way back to his bedroom, arms loaded with snacks when he heard a car pull into the drive outside. He froze, listening. The car’s engine turned off and a door opening was heard. At this Jinyoung sprinted up the stairs and burst into his bedroom.   
“Jaebum.” Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum’s arm and yanked him up off the chair.   
“Jinyoung…what-” Jaebum spluttered.   
“Get in here.” Jinyoung said as he tried to stuff Jaebum into his wardrobe. Only because Jaebum was so surprised did he so easily comply. Jinyoung then grabbed Jaebum’s books and bag and shoved them under his bed as Jaebum stared at him, baffled. “Here” he scooped the fallen snacks of the floor and practically threw them in with Jaebum before slamming the door to the wardrobe closed. Jaebum stood their frozen, registering what just happened. What was going on?   
As Jaebum crouched down to pick up the packet of Jaffa Cakes from the wardrobe floor there was a knock at Jinyoung’s door. Jinyoung was now sat at his desk, having cleared his room of all evidence that had ever been another human there. Jinyoung didn’t respond to the knock, however the person opened the door anyway. A smartly dressed middle aged woman stood at the entrance. Jaebum froze and listened.   
“Oh good you’re here. I just had to stop by to pick up some papers I left here.” The woman said.   
“Okay.” Jinyoung replied. Jaebum frowned, surprised at how cold Jinyoung’s tone was.   
“What are you doing?” The woman asked.   
“I’m studying.” Jinyoung never raised his eyes from the book he was pretending to read.   
“Good, the only way you’ll become a doctor is if you study.” Said the woman before turning and closing the door. Jaebum waited, presuming that Jinyoung will let him out when he was ready.   
Only after they heard a car leave the drive did this happen though.   
“Sorry,” Jinyoung mumbled, “I couldn’t let her see you.”   
Jaebum stepped out of the cramped space “It’s fine.” He noticed Jinyoung’s solemn expression “Was that your mum?”   
Jinyoung nodded.   
“So you want to be a doctor?” Jaebum asked.   
“No.” Jinyoung replied firmly.   
“Okay” Jaebum nodded. “Shall we continue with our lesson.” Jaebum motioned towards the desk, sensing Jinyoung didn’t want to talk about it. This suggestion seemed to make Jinyoung a bit happier and they calmly gathered all the stuff Jinyoung had scattered around the room and continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jinyoung go suit shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit longer chapter this time, and I actually quite enjoyed writing this!

The lessons continued largely undisturbed for the next few weeks. Jaebum was already seeing improvements to his grades, managing to get a B+ in his last piece of English homework whilst Jinyoung on the other hand was beginning to warm to Jaebum’s company. Jaebum discovered Jinyoung’s passion for literature, although more through observation that being directly told, whilst Jaebum revealed his ambitions to go into film making. Honestly Jinyoung was realising that perhaps Jaebum wasn’t entirely as dangerous as everyone said he was, just occasionally annoying, although he still kept his guard up, just in case.  
About a month after the first lesson Jaebum was woken up by a phone call from Jinyoung, which was strange as they usually only talked via text, and as today was a Saturday so why would he need to phone today? Jaebum looked at the time: 10:35.   
“Hello” Jaebum answered.  
“Jaebum, are you free today?” Jinyoung replied.  
“Why?” Jaebum responded.  
“We have to go shopping.”   
“Why do we have to go shopping?”   
“For your suit, for the wedding.”   
“What? But the wedding isn’t for months.”  
“We have to be organized.” Jaebum rolled his eyes.  
“Well, I already have a suit, it’s fine, no shopping needed.”   
“No. We have to have matching suits.” Jinyoung said firmly.  
“What? Why?”  
“To make sure people know we’re on a date together, otherwise they might think we’re just friends.”  
Jaebum sighed. “You really have put a lot of thought into this haven’t you.”   
“It’s necessary. I’ll text you the address, meet me there at eleven.” And he hung up.   
Jaebum only arrived fifteen minutes late, still Jinyoung wasn’t best pleased. They went to get shoes first, both similar black leather ones, which Jinyoung paid for. And then they went to the tailors. Jaebum had bought his last suit at a department store so going to a real tailor was completely new to him although Jinyoung seemed comfortably at home. Jinyoung had apparently phoned ahead of their arrival detailing what he was looking for and was now in an intense conversation with the tall snobbish looking man standing behind the counter. Jaebum looked around the shop. Just by looking at it you could tell how expensive it was. The walls were painted a coffee colour, suit jackets were hung up along the wall whilst dark wooden shelves held other such items such as shirts and ties. In the middle towards the back of the shop there was a brown leather sofa which was facing the changing rooms. It wasn’t too big but not that small either.   
Jinyoung finished talking to the man and turned back to Jaebum.  
“Do you know your basic measurements?” he asked.   
“No.”   
“I thought not.” Jinyoung sighed, turning back to the man, who Jaebum now presumed, was the owner of the shop. “You’ll have to take his measurements first.”  
“What do you mean ‘I thought not’” Jaebum mumbled under his breath as the man moved from behind his counter.   
“This way please.” The tailor gestured and they moved towards the back of the shop. The tailor proceeded to take his measurements which Jaebum did not find it particularly fun, especially when the tailor tutted at his ripped jeans. When the tailor finished he then brought out a railing with an assortment of suits on it for Jinyoung to look at. Jinyoung spent a long time deciding, occasionally calling Jaebum over just to hold a suit jacket up to him to see if the colouration matched.   
“Try on these.” He said, finally pulling three suits from the rack.   
“Am I just trying them on?” Jaebum took them from him.  
“Yes, I’ll get mine at a later date.” Jaebum frowned at this as the tailor ushered him into a dressing room whilst handing him a brand new white shirt.   
“Here, put these on with it as well.” Jinyoung said, handing him the new shoes they’d just bought before closing the dressing room door. Jaebum sighed; he hated shopping.   
The first suit he tried on was a navy blue colour which he quite liked but Jinyoung did not.   
“What’s wrong with it?”   
“It’s too dark.” Jinyoung replied firmly. Jaebum didn’t argue.  
The second he tried on was a very light beige one which they both rejected intensely.   
“Why did you even give me this to try?” Jaebum mumbled.   
“I don’t know, it looked good on the hanger.”   
“But it doesn’t look good on me okay.” Jaebum huffed, slightly dramatically.  
“You said first-” Jinyoung began but Jaebum had already gone back in to get changed.  
Now the third one. The third one was a dark grey suit with very slightly darker lapels and Jaebum thought it was perfect. Jaebum stepped out of the dressing room and Jinyoung fell silent staring at Jaebum.   
“This one good enough.” Jaebum said with a smirk.   
“Yes that’s the one.” Jinyoung nodded quickly before quickly turning his attention back to bunch of ties he had in his hand. The tailor then came over, checking over what adjustments they would need to make on the suit.  
“You have to have a tie.” Jinyoung said when he was done, standing up from where he was sitting on the brown leather sofa and walking over to Jaebum and holding the various ties up to Jaebum’s neck to see which one suited best. “This one.” Jinyoung said, handing Jaebum a textured silk tie which was a lighter grey than the suit. Jaebum took it but hesitated.   
“Do you need it tied for you?” The tailor interjected in a perfectly polite manner but Jaebum didn’t like it.   
“No I can tie a tie thank you.” He said before going back into the changing room. However, after numerous attempts Jaebum discovered he really couldn’t tie a tie. Sighing in defeat, Jaebum stuck his head out of the changing room door looking for Jinyoung. Luckily for Jaebum the tailor was preoccupied with something at the front of the shop.   
“Jinyoung.” He semi-whispered, although still capturing Jinyoung’s attention.   
“What?” Jinyoung said looking up.  
“Can you tie my tie for me?”   
“I thought you said you could- “  
“I can tie a tie, just not this tie.” Jaebum interrupted. Jinyoung sighed in annoyance.   
“Fine, come here.” Jinyoung stood up.   
“No, come here.” Jaebum said.  
“Why?”  
Jaebum simply gestured over to the tailor, to which Jinyoung gave him the most irritated expression.   
“Come on.” Jaebum said before going back into the dressing room. Jinyoung sighed again before following Jaebum into the dressing room.  
The dressing room was smaller than Jinyoung anticipated and even Jaebum was surprised by the sudden lack of space. Jaebum handed Jinyoung the tie, who proceeded to put it around Jaebum’s collar and then starting to tie it.   
“You have to do it like this, watch.” Jinyoung said but could feel Jaebum’s gaze on his face rather than his hands. He could sense him so close to him, causing him to mess up the tie twice. Jaebum watched Jinyoung’s expression as he worked on the tie, not particularly intentionally, but more because Jinyoung was right in front of him and he kind of liked looking at him. He liked the way Jinyoung nibbled on his lip in concentration and the small frown between his brows and how intensely focused his eyes were.   
“There, done.” Jinyoung said. He smiled and finally looked up to Jaebum’s face. Suddenly the dressing room felt even smaller than before. Only inches separated them. Jaebum felt his heart starting to speed up as his eyes connected with Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung was looking at his with a slight expression of confusion and but never breaking eye connect. Jaebum’s eyes flitted down to Jinyoung’s lips. Jaebum felt himself instinctively leaning forward very slightly but Jinyoung suddenly slipped out of the room, leaving Jaebum staring into empty space.   
“Um… it looks- that ties works, you can get changed now.” Jinyoung said from the other side of the door.   
“Okay.” Jaebum replied, trying to process what just happened. Was he just about to kiss Jinyoung? He felt like his mind had just gone completely blank and he felt weirdly…rejected. Feeling a bit down Jaebum started getting changed. He actually didn’t know why he felt so upset, it’s not like he had feelings for Jinyoung or... He froze. Feelings for Jinyoung? Could he…? Nope, no way! They barely knew each other it wasn’t possible. Sure he thought Jinyoung was quite attractive, very attractive actually, but you’d be blind not to see that and of course he thought Jinyoung was a lovely person even though he put up a cold front Jaebum could sense his vulnerability and Jaebum knew he was passionate and kind and…Jaebum sighed, defeated. He had feelings for Jinyoung. He sighed in annoyance. This wasn’t meant to happen. He thought about the almost-kiss-but-not-really-even-almost-kiss again and felt a stab of sadness, as logically it seemed Jinyoung didn’t seem to return Jaebum’s feelings. Even if this was true or not Jaebum decided that he would not act on his feelings or talk about them now. Not until at least after the wedding. He had a job to do and didn’t want to mess it up. Putting his thoughts from his mind he finished getting changed.

Upon leaving the dressing room Jinyoung’s breath was laboured. He felt confused at what had just happened and a angry at himself for some reason although he couldn’t pinpoint why. His mind flashed back to Jaebum, their faces so close …no. Jinyoung stopped himself, he couldn’t think about that, especially not now. He was probably imagining things anyway. Jinyoung tried to put it from his mind as he gathered the other ties he had been looking at and brought them back to the tailor.   
“When will the suit be ready?” Jinyoung asked and the tailor asked if he needed it by a specific date.  
“Not anytime soon.”   
“Then I will phone you when it’s done, if that’s okay.” Jinyoung nodded.  
“The suits are very nice.” Jinyoung complemented as he waited for Jaebum.   
“Thank you very much, your boyfriend suited that one very well.” The tailor smiled.   
“He’s not my boyfriend.” Jinyoung replied abruptly, a bit more harshly than he intended. There was a small cough just behind him and Jinyoung turned to see that Jaebum had finished getting changed. “You’re done.” Jinyoung said. “Thank you very much.” He said turning back to tailor before Jaebum and he exited the shop.   
“I’ll have to repay you for the suit.” Jaebum said after they had walked for a small while.  
“No you don’t, this my plan I pay for everything.” Jinyoung said firmly. Jaebum frowned at the use of the word ‘plan’.  
“Still think I should repay you somehow.”  
“No, there is no need.”   
“Okay, fair enough.” Then Jaebum stopped and turned to Jinyoung. “But I have a question.”  
“What?” Jinyoung said, stopping also.  
“What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?”   
“What?” Jinyoung frowned. Jaebum just looked at him, expectedly. “Um, probably strawberry.” Jinyoung shrugged.   
“Strawberry.” Jaebum muttered under his breathe before running off away from Jinyoung.   
“Wait where are you going?” Jinyoung shouted after him in confusion.   
“Just wait there.” Jaebum shouted back.  
Less than five minutes later, Jaebum came jogging back with two ice cream cones, one strawberry, one chocolate, in his hands and big grin on his face. Jinyoung huffed at Jaebum’s actions but couldn’t hold back a smile.   
“One strawberry ice cream.” Jaebum said as he arrived handing Jinyoung the cone.   
“Thank you.” Jinyoung said.  
“It’s the least I could do.” Jaebum smiled, feeling a surge of happiness as he saw Jinyoung’ smile in return.


	4. Chapter 4

About two months after their first lesson, Jaebum was walking over to Jinyoung’s place and he found Jinyoung standing half way down the road from his house. He was standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.   
“Jinyoung?” Jaebum tentatively spoke, he didn’t notice Jaebum until he was right beside him.  
Jinyoung looked up, his frown went but his expression didn’t lighten.   
“Jaebum. Come with me.” He grabbed Jaebum’s arm and spun him around pushing him back the way Jaebum had just come.   
“Jinyoung, what are you doing?” Jaebum said struggling against Jinyoung’s grip.  
“We can’t go to my house today.”   
“Why?” Jaebum asked, finally removing himself from Jinyoung’s hold and walking beside him.   
“My parents came home.” Jinyoung replied. “We can’t do tutoring at the house and I’ve left all the books and stuff in my room.” Jaebum was now have trouble keeping up with him as his walking speed continued to increase.  
“So we can’t have a lesson today? Well that’s fine we can skip today if you want.” Jaebum suggested.  
“No.” Jinyoung snapped. “I’m taking you for coffee, I have to pay you remember.”  
“We can reschedule if you want?”   
“No.”  
“We could always go to my house?”   
Jinyoung hesitated now. “No, like I said, we need the books.”   
“Okay…” Jaebum said, defeated.  
“Why hadn’t they told me they were coming home? I had lessons all planned today I spent ages and we did so well last time! Do they think it’s okay just walking in there telling me…” Jinyoung suddenly ranted; his voice slightly shaking. Jaebum had never seen him this angry before.   
“Right Jinyoung, stop.” Jaebum put a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder bringing him to a stop. “Look at me, it’s okay. It’s okay you don’t have to see them, you’re with me now. We’re going to go buy coffee, or rather you’re going to buy coffee and then on Friday we’ll continue with lessons right where we left off. Okay?” This calmed Jinyoung down more than Jaebum expected. Jinyoung nodded.  
“Sorry. it’s just-” Jinyoung trailed off, looking at Jaebum, whose hand was still a very comforting weight on his shoulder.   
“It’s okay. Let’s go buy coffee.” Jaebum smiled and dropped his hand.

They walked into town and found a coffee shop. It was quite small but had it comfy chairs and was warm.   
“What do you want?” Jinyoung asked, having calmed down considerably from when Jaebum found him.   
“Ugh…” Jaebum looked up at the drink list. “Caramel hot chocolate.”   
Jinyoung nodded.  
“With extra cream and… and marshmallows.”   
“Okay.” Jinyoung turned to order.   
“And make sure they put the chocolate sprinkles on top too. I’ll get a table.”   
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, already use to Jaebum’s extreme sweet tooth.   
When Jinyoung returned to the table with the orders (himself opting for a regular latte), he found that Jaebum’s expression was rather serious.   
“What’s is it?” Jinyoung asked, placing the ridiculously over-creamed cup in front of him.   
“Jinyoung…what was today?” Jaebum asked, having deliberately avoided talking about it until Jinyoung had calmed down.   
“I told you, my parents came home when we were- “  
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Jaebum interrupted, and he was right but Jinyoung just shrugged.   
“What have you got against them?” Jaebum continued. Again Jinyoung just shrugged. Jaebum sighed, deciding to go down another route.   
“The reason you ‘hired’ me, it’s to do with your parents isn’t it?” Jaebum asked, staring Jinyoung straight in the eye.   
Jinyoung became still, avoiding Jaebum’s gaze.   
“Honestly Jinyoung, I would like to know what I’m doing. I didn’t really know what I was signing up to here and maybe I should have put a bit more thought into it, like who randomly asks a stranger to be their ‘pretend’ date for money? But here I am, I agreed to it, I won’t break my agreement but I would like to know why I’m doing this.” Jaebum continued.   
Jinyoung remained silent, fidgeting with a napkin on the table. “At least tell me why you choose me?” Silence. Jaebum sighed. “Jinyoung you can talk to me, I’m your friend.”  
Jinyoung glanced up at Jaebum.   
“You’re my friend?”  
“Of course I’m your friend.” Jaebum said softly, Jinyoung was silent again for a second.  
“You will garner the best response.” Jinyoung muttered.  
“What?” Jaebum frowned.  
“You will get the best response…”  
“The best response? From who?” Jaebum thought for a moment. “Your parents?” Jinyoung nodded.   
“Why will I garner the… best response?” Jaebum asked, he wasn't sure how he felt about all this. Jinyoung took a deep breath.   
“Because you have a reputation all over town, even my parents were talking about you the other day- “  
“What were they saying?” Jaebum interrupted, his tone quite serious. Jinyoung hesitated. “I don’t mind; I’m used to it.”  
“They were saying were saying how glad they were that I didn’t turn out like you and your ‘gang’” Jaebum snorted at the word ‘gang’. “And…” Jinyoung said, however his voice trailed away. Jaebum didn’t press any further already having heard it all before.  
“So…” Jaebum paused, thinking. “So you want to get a response from your parents. Bringing the infamous Im Jaebum as your date to a family wedding, in front of everyone…they would be quite shocked wouldn’t they? What, did you suddenly decide now that you’re eighteen that it’s time to rebel?” Jaebum questioned. Jinyoung again remained silent for a second and Jaebum thought he wasn’t going to say anything again but then Jinyoung continued.   
“All my life they have controlled me and pressured me and I couldn’t do anything about it and I know it sounds clichéd and I know it seems like I’m some spoilt rich kid but in all honestly I have never hated anyone as much as I hate them.” Jinyoung said, his voice was quiet but harsh. His eyes not meeting Jaebum’s constant gaze.  
“Have you told them how you feel?” Jaebum asked.   
“I don’t want to. And before you say anything, I know it’s not good, but when I...” A note of desperation was seeping into his voice. Jaebum saw that tears were slightly forming in Jinyoung’s eyes and Jaebum was surprised to feel an intense stab of loathing towards Jinyoung’s parents. “No I just can’t talk to them. I can’t even talk about them. They’ve messed up any form of friendship I managed to grasp and destroyed any happiness… they completely fucked up my childhood.” Jinyoung spat the last sentence, tears starting to spill from his eyes, which Jinyoung fiercely swiped away. His hands were shaking. “I’m sorry, I’ve never spoken to anyone about this before.” Jaebum was now having to force himself to stay in his seat as the urge to go over to Jinyoung’s house and tell Jinyoung’s parents what he thought about them, but he didn’t want to leave Jinyoung. “You probably think I’m being dramatic, but I can’t put into words how they’ve made me feel.” Jinyoung continued.  
Jaebum was silent for a minute, trying to remain as calm as possible. “Are you sure taking me- shocking your parents is going to make you feel any better?”   
Jinyoung sighed “Maybe not. I think they deserve worse but I don’t have the energy nor do I care enough anymore. After the wedding I’m going to university to study English despite having studied enough to get into a medical course as well, then I’m free of them. Taking you to the wedding, well I just want to see their faces. Just once I really want to rebel directly to their faces, I never had the courage to do it before.” Jaebum’s expression soften at Jinyoung’s speech but he felt worried.   
“I don’t think it’ll help with anything.” Jaebum said, placing his hand on to Jinyoung’s trembling hand. “But it’s your choice and I’m okay with that.” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum’s sincere expression, and gave him a grateful smile. But just as he started thinking about how warm Jaebum’s hand felt on his own he stopped himself and gently pulled his hand away, just missing the hurt expression that flickered over his face for a second.   
A silence descended over them momentarily as they returned to drinking their drinks. They didn’t talk about Jinyoung’s parents anymore instead Jaebum told Jinyoung about how he had a Maths test next week and Jinyoung talked about a books Jaebum should read for English. Jaebum smiled at the way Jinyoung’s eye sparkled when talking about books and Jaebum promised, just in his head, to read every book Jinyoung had suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talking in this chapter but it was necessary. I hope it was okay, I'll upload the next chapter hopefully in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It was two months until the wedding and Jaebum’s feelings for Jinyoung had continued to grow rapidly. Although he had so far kept his word about not acting on feelings he was finding it difficult and he now almost dreaded having to see Jinyoung. Well when he actually was with him all he wanted to do was be with him, however it was when he left Jinyoung he felt this intense desperation and helplessness. At times like that the wedding couldn’t come soon enough, cause one way or another, at least he won’t feel constantly tortured. 

It was a Wednesday however they weren’t having normal lesson. Instead Jinyoung wanted to discuss the details and plans of the wedding, which Jaebum thought was strange as it was still two months away.   
“We have to be organized.” Jinyoung retorted when Jaebum voiced his thoughts.   
“But what’s there to organize? We turn up; your parents get a shock; we go home.”   
Jinyoung sighed. “Anyway I was thinking,” Jaebum continued “Why did you need to buy me such a nice suit? If you wanted to create a shock wouldn’t it be better if I like turned up in like bondage gear or something.”  
Jinyoung glared at him, not amused.  
“I don’t want to ruin my cousin’s wedding, she’s the only one in the family who is remotely nice to me.”   
“Have you told her you’re doing this?”   
“I mentioned I’m bringing a date and asked her not to tell anyone. She’s fine with it. Now back to planning…”   
Jaebum sighed loudly but nonetheless concentrated on what Jinyoung was telling him.   
Honestly Jinyoung didn’t say anything that couldn’t have been organised a week before the wedding, it was just about the place and time of meeting.   
“Now after the wedding…” Jinyoung started. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stay at my house, just for one night. I’m going to have to organize a- “  
“You can stay at mine.” Jaebum cut in. He was just trying to be helpful, but from Jinyoung’s uncomfortable expression he regretted it immediately. “I mean I have a sofa you can sleep on.” Jaebum hurriedly said, hoping Jinyoung hadn’t thought he had any ulterior motive. Jaebum forgot sometimes that the whole reason Jinyoung hired him was because he thought he was some notorious badboy, although he had hoped that Jinyoung’s perception of him had changed by now. Jinyoung hesitated a second further before he nodded.   
“Okay thank you Jaebum.” Jinyoung smiled. Jaebum felt relieved, but now also worried. He wouldn’t be able to tell Jinyoung his feelings until the day after the wedding now, for fear of making Jinyoung uncomfortable. He’d have to be alone with Jinyoung in his own house, it would be torture. “You okay? I can always stay somewhere else.” Jinyoung said, noticing Jaebum’s serious face.   
“What? No of course it’s fine.” Jaebum said, forcing a smile.   
Jinyoung then went over all the details one more time.   
“Right well that’s it, we’ll resume regular lessons next time.” Jinyoung finished.   
“Thank goodness.” Jaebum sighed dramatically in relief but smiled at Jinyoung, which Jinyoung returned. “Oh wait actually… I have something…” Jaebum said, standing up and hurrying over to his bag. He pulled out a box of chocolates and handed them to Jinyoung.   
“What? Why?” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum, perplexed.   
“I got an A in my last Maths test.” A wide grin now appeared on Jaebum’s face.   
“You got an A!” Jinyoung exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, excited. Jaebum’s grin widened.  
“Yep all thanks to you.” At this Jinyoung blushed very slightly, looking down at the box of chocolates.   
“You didn’t have to get me anything; it’s you that got the A.” Jinyoung said looking up at Jaebum.   
“Well I couldn’t have gotten it without you. I needed to thank you somehow.” He said sincerely. “And…” Jaebum continued, taking something else out his bag. “I read what you suggested.” Taking three books from his bag: ‘The Great Gatsby’, ‘The Catcher in the Rye’ and ‘The Bell Jar’.   
“Jaebum, you actually read them!” Jinyoung exclaimed excitedly and started forward, towards the books, before stopping himself abruptly. “Well done, I mean they are just basics but it’s a good start.” He said, forcing his face back into a polite smile. Honestly he couldn’t quite explain how much it meant to him that Jaebum had actually listened to him.   
“Actually I really liked them all, I wasn’t expecting too, honestly.” Jaebum said.  
“Which one did you like best?”   
“Um, ‘Catcher in the Rye’ I think I liked best.” Jaebum said. At this Jinyoung giggled quietly.  
“I thought you would.” Jinyoung smiled looking up into Jaebum’s face. Their eyes connected and for a moment Jaebum felt the room had fall away as they looked at each other. Only for a second though as Jinyoung quickly looked away and Jaebum felt a now familiar pain in his chest.   
“Anyway, well done for Maths.” Jinyoung said, although now not meeting Jaebum’s eyes.   
“Thanks, I’ll be going then, see you on Friday.” Jaebum said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. He turned to leave the room.  
“Wait!” Jinyoung said quickly. Jaebum turned back around. “Before you go… have a chocolate?” Jinyoung said gesturing towards the box that Jaebum had given him.   
“Jinyoung, you know me well.” Jaebum now genuinely smiled. Despite everything, Jinyoung definitely made Jaebum happier than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a really short cute chapter but it ended up kinda sad...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, here we go!   
> tw: mentions of blood.

It was a Sunday night and three weeks until the wedding. Jinyoung had been sitting in his room all day trying to study but his mind had kept wondering to other things; mainly to the plans for the wedding. Sometime he thought this whole thing was stupid and childish, in reality it was, but why couldn’t he be immature just for once? The second most occupying topic on his mind was Jaebum. When he thought about Jaebum he became confused. When he thought about Jaebum he would feel an extreme mix of emotions. Was this what it was like to ‘like’ someone? Jinyoung thought. No, surely that wouldn’t be so confusing… but he really really liked being with Jaebum. For some reason he didn’t even want work out what that could mean. That would complicate things.  
As Jinyoung was trying to organize his thoughts there was a loud knock at the front door. That’s strange. His parents weren’t in and it was a Sunday evening; he wasn’t expecting anyone. He walked downstairs, wondering whether to just leave it and hope they’d go away. Why would anyone be coming to his house at this time?   
However, the knock came again and Jinyoung decided he probably should answer it. He hesitantly opened the door only a crack. He peered out but started back as he saw who it was. It was Jaebum but his face was bruised and bloody.   
“Jaebum!” Jinyoung now flung the door open wide, staring in shock.   
“It’s not as bad as it looks. Can I come in?” Jaebum said, holding a bloody tissue to his nose. Jinyoung nodded, temporarily unable to speak and moved out the way to let him in.   
He then led Jaebum to the kitchen. Jinyoung gestured for him to sit, as he went out of the room for moment. Jaebum sat up on the kitchen counter. Jinyoung kitchen’s, like the rest of his house, was huge and modern and immaculately clean, as if no one had ever actually cooked in there. Jinyoung came back with a cloth, and some ice. When he saw Jaebum’s face in the bright lights of the kitchen he winced. It did not look pretty.   
“Shouldn’t you go to the hospital?” Jinyoung asked.  
Jaebum just shook his head.  
“It might be more-”  
“Honestly it’s not that bad.” Jaebum interrupted. Jinyoung sighed and ran the cloth under some water.   
“What happened?” he asked, as he cautiously started to wipe the blood off Jaebum’s face. The blood seemed to mainly have come from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow.   
“I got into a fight.” Jaebum mumbled. Jinyoung didn’t reply, just continued to wipe Jaebum’s face. Like Jaebum said, it did look worse than it perhaps was. Luckily his nose didn’t seem to be broken and really after all the blood was wiped off, just a rather large bruise on his cheek remained.   
“Hold this to your face.” Jinyoung commanded, handing him the ice.   
“Might want to sought out these first.” Jaebum motioned to his hands; his knuckles were split and bleeding.   
“Oh sorry.” Jinyoung said, wincing at the sight of them and rinsing the cloth quickly. “Does it hurt a lot?”  
“A bit.” Jaebum replied. “My hands hurt the most.”  
“I expect the other guy came off worse.”   
“Sadly, no.” Jaebum smiled faintly.   
“I’m surprised.” Jinyoung continued taking Jaebum’s hand and cleaning it of blood. Jaebum noticed how soft Jinyoung’s hands were.   
“I’m not. It was the first fight I’ve ever been in.” Jaebum said.   
“Are you joking?” Jinyoung stopped, looking up at Jaebum.  
“Well, since I was ten.” Jaebum smiled but then his smile faded. “Did you think I’ve been in a lot of fights?”  
“I guess…yeah.”  
“Even after you got to know me?”   
Jinyoung stared down at Jaebum’s hand, pausing for a second.   
“Sorry,” Jinyoung said quietly. “I know you’re not like that.” Silence. “Your hand…I should get some rubbing alcohol.”  
“No it’ll-” Jaebum started but Jinyoung had already disappeared. He looked hand at his hand, wincing. He couldn’t blame Jinyoung, he hadn’t exactly denied any of the rumours, but it still hurt when he realised Jinyoung thought of him like that. Jinyoung came back in.  
“Here, this will sting.” He said, gently taking Jaebum’s hand again and carefully wiping the cuts. Jaebum hissed lightly when the alcohol touched his knuckles at first but didn’t pull his hand away. He watched Jinyoung’s face as he cleaned his hand, his face was concentrated but there was something else in his expression.   
“Why did you get into a fight?” Jinyoung said, his voice soft.   
“I can’t really remember. It happened very fast. I think someone said something about my friend…” Jaebum trailed off. Jinyoung had moved onto his other hand.   
“Why…why did you come here?” Jinyoung asked, trying not to sound rude.  
“I don’t know… I just didn’t want to be on my own.”   
“Didn’t you have your friends with you?”   
“They went home.”   
“Why did you come here then, instead of going to their houses?”   
“Sorry… do you want me to leave?” Jaebum said, feeling slightly affronted by Jinyoung’s questions.   
“No, it’s okay…I was just wondering.” Jinyoung smiled apologetically. He then placed the bag of ice wrapped in a tea towel on Jaebum’s knuckles. “You need more ice for your face.” Jinyoung was only gone a few seconds. When he came back with the ice, he approached Jaebum but hesitated, realising that Jaebum’s hands were both occupied.  
“It’s okay, I can hold it, my left hand isn’t too bad-” Jaebum suggested, noticing Jinyoung’s hesitation.   
“No, don’t. Keep the ice on your hands.” He cut in and walked over to Jaebum and held the bag to Jaebum’s left cheek bone.  
“Urgh, it’s cold.” Jaebum complained.   
“That’s ‘cause it’s ice.”   
“Really?”  
“Shush, it’ll take the swelling down.” Jinyoung huffed.  
Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung who was very deliberately looking anywhere but at Jaebum. Jaebum suddenly started giggling.  
“What?” Jinyoung questioned, still not looking at Jaebum.  
“Nothing.” Jaebum replied, but let out another giggle.  
“What is it?”   
“It’s just a weird situation.” Jaebum smiled and shrugged. Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum quizzically.  
“You sure you weren’t hit too hard?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum grinned at him.   
“Maybe.” Jinyoung then smiled back. Suddenly how close Jinyoung was standing became very noticeable. Their faces were only inches apart. Their eyes connected. The rest of the world fell away. Jaebum’s gaze flickered to Jinyoung’s lips. This situation felt familiar. He leaned towards Jinyoung very slightly. Jinyoung brought the ice down from Jaebum’s face but didn’t step back. Jaebum leaned forward more, so close, his lips hovered over Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung still didn’t move away. Could it be? And Jaebum closed the distance between them and their lips collided. Jinyoung froze for a millisecond but then started to move his lips against Jaebum’s. They were kissing. Jaebum couldn’t believe what was happening but didn’t stop to think about it. He’d been thinking about this for months and Jinyoung’s lips were softer than he had ever imagined. He pressed deeper into the kiss and Jinyoung responded. His heart was racing. Tentatively he brought his hands up to Jinyoung’s hair, his injuries forgotten about. But as soon he did this Jinyoung pulled away stepping back. His eyes wide.   
“Jinyoung” Jaebum started. “I’m sorry…” he got down from the counter but Jinyoung stepped backwards. “I didn’t know-”  
“You- you should leave.” Jinyoung stuttered, diverting his eyes from Jaebum to stare at the floor.   
“Jinyoung I’m sorry-” Jaebum began but Jinyoung’s expression made him stop. He looked terrified. Jaebum felt like he had just been stabbed.   
“Jaebum you should leave.” Jinyoung’s voice was shaking. Jaebum stared at him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but tried to blink them back. Jinyoung wasn’t looking at him. Jaebum’s heart started to race, he felt like he was about to have a panic attack.   
“But I don’t understand…you kissed me back.” Jaebum said softly, trying to steady his breathing. “Why did you kiss me back?”   
Jinyoung took a step back but remained silent.   
“Why did you kiss me back?” his voice was now filled with desperation, Jinyoung flinched. Jaebum’s gaze never left Jinyoung’s face but Jinyoung continued to stare at the floor. “You kissed me back then you pulled away. Did you suddenly remember who you were kissing? Did you realise you kissing the evil Im Jaebum?”  
“I-I…”   
“I hate the way people think of me but when you-”  
Jinyoung was now slowly shaking his head, still staring at the floor.  
“Don’t deny it! I’ve noticed all things you’ve said. Like when you thought I get into a lot of fights!” Jaebum was almost shouting now. “I mean it’s the reason you hired me, I know, but I had hoped that I could show you I’m not that person that everyone thinks I am! But time and time again you haven’t seen me. The only person I even attempt to be my real self with and you don’t notice! How could you not notice? You’ve been caught up with some idea of me.” Jinyoung remained silent, staring into nothingness. “All the rumours and stories about me, everyone single one was a lie! I’ve never been in a fight; I don’t deal drugs; I’m not part of any ‘gang’! I don’t even understand why people think of me like that.” His voice was cracking. “I can’t continue with this. I’m not who you thought I was, I’m sorry. I’m just a normal guy who…” Jaebum stopped. He took a breath. “Shit. I shouldn’t be angry at you…it’s my fault, I let my feelings get out of control.” he muttered, wiping his eyes and looking at Jinyoung one last time. Jinyoung was still standing in exactly the same position, staring at the floor. Jaebum left the kitchen and left the house. He left Jinyoung standing in kitchen with tears falling from his eyes, unable to move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I updated yesterday but here's another cause I got it finished and just wanted to upload it. This is a nicer chapter than the last one so hopefully you'll like it!

Two and half weeks after the kiss, less than a week until the wedding. Since the kiss Jinyoung had barely spoken to anyone. School had finished for summer so he had no reason to go out; he just stayed in his room. His parents were barely there so they didn’t notice as Jinyoung sunk deeper and deeper into despair. He replayed the events of that night constantly in his head; he could barely make any sense of it. He didn’t know what to do. He felt lost and couldn’t concentrate on anything for more than 10 minutes. He was so angry at himself and so confused at his feelings. These feelings he had never ever felt before. Then he was angry at his parents, thinking that if they had brought him up normally he wouldn’t be messed up now. And then he felt an extreme sadness and longing. To finally having a friend, to not having anyone again. It hurt a lot. Honestly he couldn’t process most of it. As soon as he thought he was on the brink of getting himself back together he would fall apart again. He was barely sleeping or eating. He hadn’t talked to Jaebum since, and Jaebum hadn’t tried to contact him either. Then one day he got a phone call.   
“Hello.” Jinyoung answered. He was in one of his slightly clearer moods, well enough to answer the phone.   
“Jinyoung! How are you?” it was his cousin: the one that was getting married.  
“I’m okay.” He was anything but. “how are you?”  
“Apart from being incredibly busy with wedding prep I’m very good.”   
“That’s good.”  
“Anyway I was just phoning to make sure you’re okay, I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you lately.”  
“It’s okay, I know you have been busy.” Jinyoung spoke almost robotically.   
“You have no idea.” She laughed. “Anyway, are you all sorted for Sunday?”   
“Yes.” Jinyoung said, everything was sorted, apart from his mental state.   
“You still bringing your date?” she asked, a playful tone to her voice. Jinyoung froze. “What was his name again? Did you tell me? I can’t remember.” Jinyoung stayed silent. “Hello? Jinyoung, you still there?” Jinyoung thought about Him. Thought about the way he teased him, and complemented him. Thought about the way he complained during lessons but always worked so hard. The way he made Jinyoung laugh, the way he could never resist anything sweet, the way he looked at him, the way his lips felt…  
“Jaebum. His name’s Jaebum.” Jinyoung replied. “And yes. I’m still bringing him.” At this he hung up immediately. Perhaps having not have slept in almost three weeks left him forgetting some basic manners. But he had realised something, something very important. Through all his worries and thoughts and mental breakdown he didn’t focus on the truly important thing. Jaebum. Jaebum was all that mattered and he didn’t want to lose him. Couldn’t lose him. Not now; not ever.   
That night Jinyoung went to bed at 7:00pm and slept like a baby. He woke up at 5:00am in the morning, starving. He made himself a sandwich for breakfast while watching the sun rise. It was a Thursday. The wedding was on Sunday.   
By 6:00 he had showered, dressed and left the house. Only one destination on his mind. He knew where Jaebum lived, because everyone did. He didn’t have a car so he had to walk. Approximately half an hour by foot. 6:33 he arrived. Wait, he’d forgotten something. He walked until he found a convenience store. It didn’t open until 7. He waited.   
7:01 it opened. Jinyoung bought two boxes of Jaffa Cakes. He paid for them and walked back to Jaebum’s. On the walk back he ate half of one of the two boxes of Jaffa Cakes. 7:19 he arrived back at Jaebum’s. Jaebum’s house was about half the size of Jinyoung’s, but it did not seem majorly unpleasant. Jinyoung could tell no-one was awake yet, the house remained dark. He couldn’t wait any longer. He knocked loudly on the door. There was no answer. He knocked loudly again. This time he could hear someone starting to move around inside. He knocked for a third time.   
“Alright I coming.” He heard a familiar voice shout from within. The door opened, 7:23, and there was Jaebum. He was wearing trackie bottoms and a faded t-shirt, his hair in a state of despair. He had obviously just woken up. “Jinyoung.” His eyes widened as he saw who was on his doorstep. “What are you doing here?”   
“Jaebum I have to talk to you.” Jinyoung’s voice was steady and calm. Jaebum sighed.   
“Jinyoung it’s okay. I didn’t want an apology you don’t have to-”  
“I have to talk to you.” Jinyoung repeated. Jaebum blinked in surprise. “I must talk to you.” Jaebum thought for a minute before nodding and letting Jinyoung into the house.   
“In that door.” Jaebum pointed and Jinyoung walked into the kitchen. It was much smaller than Jinyoung’s, but it had definitely been frequently used.  
“Are your parents asleep?” Jinyoung asked, making sure to keep his voice reasonably quiet. Jaebum shook his head.  
“I don’t live with them, this is my uncle’s place, but he doesn’t really stay here much.”  
“Sorry…I didn’t know.”  
“It’s okay. I didn’t tell you.”  
“But I should have asked. I should’ve asked about the rumours too.”  
“I never denied them.”  
“Why?”  
“It was easier. People would leave me alone.”   
Jinyoung didn’t reply. They were silent for a moment, both standing in the kitchen.   
“So-”  
“I-”  
They both started at the same time. Jaebum gestured for Jinyoung to continue.   
“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung said, his voice still calm and steady.   
“Look Jinyoung I said-”  
“No, hear me out first.” Jinyoung interrupted.   
Jaebum nodded after a moment.   
“Jaebum I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry that I wasn’t certain about what type of person you were. And although you thought I didn’t notice, I did. I noticed from the first day we met. I noticed but I wasn’t sure and I’m so sorry because you never ever gave me any reason to think about you badly. And I’m sorry I pulled away when you kissed me and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything at the time and no-one hates me more than myself-”  
“I don’t hate-”   
“But I was scared. I’m not trying to excuse myself but I was so scared. Not of you, but of the situation, of kissing someone, of my feelings. I had never felt anything like that before and it freaked me out and confused me and the only thing I felt I could do was retreat. You didn’t deserve that and I’ll never forgive myself for it and…” Jinyoung paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve never really had anyone I was close to before and I should have been better to you, I was too caught up in myself. I didn’t even ask about your parents; I didn’t even consider that the rumours weren’t true. I knew you Jaebum, I saw you all the time and still thought that way!”  
Jaebum didn’t respond.  
“Over these last few weeks I realised I should’ve treated you like the caring, intelligent, funny, brilliant person you are and I’ll understand if you don’t ever want to see me again but I’ve come here to ask you this.” Jinyoung hesitated. Jaebum was just staring blankly at Jinyoung. “Will you…” Jinyoung paused, “Will you be my date to the wedding?”   
“Jinyoung, I’m not going to be your plan any more-”  
“I don’t care about the plan or my parents or anything anymore.” Jinyoung cut in, his voice transforming to something much harsher than before. Jaebum stared at Jinyoung. “I just want to be with you.” Jinyoung’s expression was filled with fierce determination. “I-…I love you.”  
Jaebum’s eyes widened.  
“You love me?” his voice was weak.   
“Yes.” Jinyoung answered. Never breaking eye contact. They stayed like that for a moment, silent and still.   
“Jinyoung-”  
“There is nothing more I want in this world than to be with you, I just hope you feel the same way.” Although Jinyoung’s voice remained stronger tears were starting to fall from his eyes. Jaebum’s expression was unreadable. It was just hitting him now that Jaebum might reject him now. Had he missed his chance? It would serve him right for his stupid cowardly behaviour. He didn’t want to lose Jaebum. He was scared.   
“Okay.”   
“Okay?”  
“I’ll be your date.” Jaebum said, his expression remaining neutral. Jinyoung’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. But his legs felt weak. He sat himself down at the small table situated to the side of the room. He wanted to run to Jaebum and kiss him but he was exhausted.  
“Thank goodness.” He smiled up a Jaebum. Jaebum tried not to but couldn’t help but smile back. “I really missed you.”   
“Good.” Jaebum said, sitting himself down opposite Jinyoung. “I maybe missed you too.” Jaebum reached over the table and took Jinyoung’s hand which was resting on the table. The stayed like that for a few minutes. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, there was dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than usual   
“You look tired.” Jaebum said.  
“I’m fine.” Jinyoung smiled  
“You should go home and get some sleep.”  
“No really-”  
“Jinyoung.”   
“Okay, maybe just for an hour.”   
“But first.” Jaebum said, playing with Jinyoung’s hand. “When are you going to give me the Jaffa Cakes which I saw brought?”   
“What are you talking about? They’re not for you.” Jinyoung smirked.   
“Really? Who they for then?”   
“Me, obviously.” At this Jaebum gave Jinyoung big puppy eyes. “But I suppose I could share…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will hopefully be towards the end of the week, only a couple of chapters left...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's the wedding! The chapter is generally quite fluffy so please enjoy!

It was the morning of the day of the wedding. Jinyoung had been dressed and ready for hours and was now reading a book while waiting for Jaebum. Jaebum would be bringing Jinyoung to the wedding in his car. His parents would be coming straight from wherever they were. Jinyoung felt a little nervous. He hadn’t been able to see Jaebum since he went to his house. After he did that he came home and slept for 16hours straight and finally he really felt okay again. He was so relieved Jaebum agreed to come with him but he was so scared now that he’d do something wrong that would make him leave again. No, he put the thought from his head, he wouldn’t do that. His phone buzzed.  
‘Just leaving now, I’ll be there in 15mins’ the text read. Jinyoung stood up and checked one last time in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. He had done away with the matching suits idea, knowing it was childish, his suit was plain dark blue with a blue tie. Nothing too flashy but he thought he didn’t look so bad.  
Fifteen minutes after the text there was a knock at the door. Jinyoung opened it and there was Jaebum. To say he made Jinyoung breathless was an understatement. Jaebum’s suit seemed to look even better than it had when he tried it on first; his hair was styled and pushed back from forehead making his face look even sharper and more handsome than usual. He was stunning.  
“Hi.” Jinyoung breathed looking at Jaebum. Jaebum took a little while to register that Jinyoung had spoken.  
“You look great.” Jaebum smiled.  
“So do you.” Jinyoung smiled back. They stayed staring at each for just a second longer.  
“Um, we better be going, don’t want to be late.” Jaebum spoke. “Have you got everything?”  
“Yep.” Jinyoung replied, carrying out a bag. He wouldn’t be going back to his house that night. Although it wasn’t his intention anymore, his parents would be shocked and angered by his actions today and he didn’t fancy come back home with them. 

They arrived at the venue for the ceremony but they luckily didn’t see Jinyoung’s parents while they were taking their seats.  
“They’ll probably be late.” Jinyoung said.  
“It doesn’t matter; you don’t have to think about them.”  
“Yep, I don’t have to think about them, yes.” Jinyoung repeated, mostly to himself.  
The ceremony was very pleasant and the betrothed seemed very in love. During the vows Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung and saw that he had tears in his eyes.  
“Shut up.” Jinyoung mouthed when he caught Jaebum looking at him. Jaebum just grinned at him and took his hand in his.  
The ceremony ended and all the guests left the hall.  
“They’ve been together for five years.” Jinyoung told Jaebum as they exited. “But they…” He stopped mid-sentence. Jaebum looked to see what was wrong and saw Jinyoung had frozen and was staring at something. He followed his gaze. Just across the way a middle aged couple was standing, staring back at Jinyoung and Jaebum.  
“Are they your parents?” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung just nodded. Jaebum took his hand. “Ignore them, they don’t matter. It’s just us, we’re going to have a nice day.” Jaebum reassured. Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum.  
“You right, it’s just us.” Jinyoung smiled and then led Jaebum onwards, still holding his hand. Jinyoung’s mother’s face was slowly being drained of colour, while his father’s face started take on the shade of a ripe tomato. Their faces were priceless, but neither Jinyoung or Jaebum were looking. 

The reception was held at a very elegant, expensive hotel which had been completely decked out in wedding fancy.  
“A little over the top huh?” Jaebum said.  
“Just a little.” Jinyoung smiled as they were walking to the dining hall. Suddenly Jaebum paused, realising something.  
“Jinyoung, we’re going to have to sit with your parents aren’t we.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened.  
“Shit!” He cursed. “I forgot to ask her to sit us somewhere else.”  
“Do you think we’ll be able to switch tables?”  
But unfortunately they couldn’t switch, so there they were, sitting at a table of eight. All the guests had been arrived, apart from Jinyoung’s parents.  
“Well at least there’s other people here, that should make it less awkward right?” Jaebum whispered to Jinyoung.  
“Maybe.” Jinyoung mumbled in response. “Maybe they’ve gone home now, after they saw us.” But just as Jinyoung said this they walked in. “Maybe not. Oh well.”  
Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, concerned about he’d react but surprisingly he didn’t seem amazingly bothered.  
His parents arrived at the table, forced smiles on their face. They greeted all the fellow guests at the table extremely politely but for Jinyoung they only gave a brief nod while Jaebum they completely ignored. Jaebum couldn’t believe these people.  
“Mother, Father; how are you?” Jinyoung spoke suddenly, surprising Jaebum. Jinyoung’s parents looked like they were really considering outright ignoring him, but there were other people present, so they couldn’t do that.  
“Fine Jinyoung.” His mother responded. His father simply nodded.  
“I don’t think you’ve met, this is my date, Jaebum.” Jinyoung said very clearly for the whole table to hear. Jaebum stared at Jinyoung, not sure how wise this was. But he couldn’t deny; Jinyoung’s parents’ reactions were very amusing.  
“Hello, I’m Jaebum, Jinyoung’s boyfriend.” Jaebum punctuated by holding out his hand to shake, with a polite smile on his face. It was now Jinyoung’s turn to be surprised. Both the parents hesitated visibly, looking as if they really wished they had gone home. The whole tables attention was now on them. They tried to control their expressions. Meekly, his mother reached out and shook Jaebum’s hand, followed by her husband doing the same, the veins in their foreheads throbbing.  
Jinyoung was about to speak again but was cut off as it was announced that dinner was about to be served.  
Finally, the speeches were over and the bride and groom had their first dance. As soon as the dancing started Jinyoung’s parents excused themselves, saying they were going to greet other guest. People were constantly moving around the room now, going from table to table, chatting to each other. The atmosphere became more relaxed as the drinks flowed more freely. Although not many people came to talk to Jinyoung, him and Jaebum were quite happy just talking amongst themselves. At one point their conversation fizzled out naturally for a moment as they watched the dance floor in comfortable silence. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and realised he had never seen him look so relaxed before.  
“Can you dance?” Jaebum asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“How don’t you know?”  
“I’ve never really danced before.”  
Jaebum snorted. “But everyone’s danced before, even if it’s just around their bedroom…”  
Jinyoung just looked at Jaebum.  
“Okay then.” Jaebum sighed. “Well, you better get dancing huh? To make up for it.” He said just as the music changed to some ballad. “Ah, look a nice slow one to begin with, easy.” He grinned, standing up and holding his hand out to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked up helplessly at Jaebum but Jaebum just rolled his eyes, pulling him up and dragging him up to the dance floor. Jaebum then spun around stepping into Jinyoung’s personal space and taking his hands and putting them around his neck.  
“Your hands go here.” He said before holding Jinyoung’s waist gently.  
“What now?” Jinyoung asked, blushing slightly.  
“You dance.” Jaebum started by swaying them slightly before moving his feet slightly, all while guiding Jinyoung through it. Jinyoung stumbled a couple of times at first but surprisingly quickly picked it up. “You’re not bad.” Jaebum complimented.  
“You’re not so bad either.” Jinyoung smiled.  
“I know.” Jaebum smirked. “Ready for a twirl.”  
“What?”  
“I spin you.”  
“Oh-”  
“Go.” Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hand and he spun him before pulling him back to his body, grinning all the while.  
“Why did I have to do that?” Jinyoung mumbled. “You should ‘twirl’.”  
“Fine, I’ll ‘twirl’.” Jaebum grinned and let Jinyoung spin him around. They came back together, giggling like children.  
“Very elegant.”  
“Thank you.” They stayed like that a little while longer, gently swaying back and forth, staring into each-others’ eyes.  
“I’m so glad I met you.” Jaebum said, perhaps having had a little too much champagne. Jinyoung cringed at the cheesiness of the comment but still blushed. Instead of replying he leaned forward and gently claimed Jaebum’s lips with his own. The kiss was short and soft. “Really, really glad I met you.” Jaebum mumbled as their kiss broke before joining their lips again. They broke apart when the song ended and went back to their seats, deciding it was time to call a taxi and go home. After saying goodbye to Jinyoung’s cousin, they were just exiting the reception of the hotel when a voice came from behind them.  
“I hope you’re happy.” They turned, it was Jinyoung’s mother. There was no one else in the reception.  
“Yes I am happy-”  
“You’ve humiliated us, bringing someone like him here. We brought you up better than this.” His mother hissed at him. “After all we’ve done for you-”  
But Jinyoung simply turned and walked out, not looking back. His mother was left spluttering. Jaebum hesitated a moment.  
“At least I love him.” He said, calmly.  
“What did you say?” the angered woman spat.  
“I may not be up to your standards but at least I love him.” Jaebum had a million more things to say but decided against it, it wasn’t worth it. He turned and followed Jinyoung outside.  
“How dare you! Do you know what…” Her voice faded as he went outside and stood beside Jinyoung.  
“You alright?” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung smiled and nodded before leaning his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum put his arm around Jinyoung as they waited. They were alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last proper chapter, just a conclusion to go which will be up soon!  
> Of course feedback is always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why have you got so many books?” Jaebum exclaimed, carrying the fourth box full out to his car. “And do you really need to bring them all?”  
“Yes I do, and I don’t have that many.” Jinyoung followed struggling with a large suitcase out the door.  
It was a beautiful, sunny day a few months after the wedding and Jinyoung leaving for university. Although after the wedding he had come to an agreement with his parents that he could still live in their house until university, they had rarely talked to him since then and on the rare occasion that they were home, Jinyoung often opted to stay a Jaebum’s for the night instead. So they still hadn’t reconciled.  
Jinyoung had gotten into one of the best universities in the country to study Literature while Jaebum had also got into uni to study film, and although it wasn’t quite as good as Jinyoung’s, it wasn’t bad. The two universities were also luckily only a half an hour drive away from each other.  
Jaebum however, didn’t start for another week but he was helping Jinyoung move.  
“Just one more box.” Jinyoung called from up the stairs.  
“I’m not sure one more box will fit in the car.”  
“I’ll make it fit, don’t worry.” And by some miracle, he did. Finally, everything was in the car. They stood by the car for minute, taking a breather after all the heavy lifting.  
“Did you say goodbye to your parents?” Jaebum turned to Jinyoung after he’d gotten his breath back.  
Jinyoung shook his head. “I haven’t seen them. But I left a note.”  
“A note?”  
“Just saying goodbye, that’s all...’  
Jaebum didn’t say anything. He looked at Jinyoung’s house, thinking. Although it was big and beautiful and expensive it had somehow always felt like a model of a house instead of a real home. For Jaebum, Jinyoung was the only thing that injected any life into it. Now he was gone, it was hard to imagine it was a real place where people lived.  
“Well we better get going.” Jinyoung broke Jaebum out of his trance.  
“Oh wait, I almost forgot.” Jaebum said before going to the car and taking a box off the front passenger seat. “Just a small ‘moving in’ present.” He smiled handing Jinyoung the box.  
“Jaebum, you didn’t have too.” Jinyoung said but still smiled happily as he took it.  
“It’s really nothing.”  
Jinyoung opened it to find it was a lamp. A white lamp with a pretty pattern cut into the shade.  
“It’s really pretty when it’s lit.”  
“Jaebum I love it thank you!” Jinyoung smiled before throwing his arms around Jaebum, careful not to crush the lamp.  
“Really? I’m so glad.” Jaebum grinned.  
“Actually I’ve got you something too.” Jinyoung said before going into the house and coming out with a rather large gift bag. Jaebum took the bag, curious about what it could be. He put his hand in. Before he saw it he felt it; it was extremely soft. He pulled it out. It was a blanket.  
“A blanket?” Jaebum said in surprise.  
“In case your cold and I’m not there.” Jinyoung smiled. Jaebum grinned, feeling the soft material.  
“It’s great.” He said, giving Jinyoung what was meant to be a quick peck on the lips but turned out to be a bit longer kiss as Jinyoung pulled him back in. Eventually they packed up the presents and got into the car.  
“You okay?” Jaebum asked, taking Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
“Yes I’m good. I’m leaving this place finally although it still feels bittersweet.”  
“You don’t have to be gone forever, I think your parents will one day realise their mistake.”  
Jinyoung didn’t reply, just squeezed Jaebum’s hand.  
“Let’s go.”  
Jaebum nodded, started the car and drove away from that house.  
They were both starting a new chapter of their lives, together. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! I know this is very short but it wraps up Jinyoung and Jaebum's story effectively. This chapter is actually quite symbolic for me as I'm going to uni in a couple of days as well (unfortunately I haven't got a Jaebum to bring me...)  
> Thank you to everyone who read this and commented and gave me kudos, I really appreciate it. This was the first chaptered fic I've ever written and honestly I have problem trying to make stories longer but I managed nine chapters, which i'm happy with! Even though they weren't particularly long chapters...  
> As always, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
